1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to an antenna hinge that is mounted in a compact device such as a notebook, holds an antenna and is capable of adjusting an antenna pointing of an antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication technology greatly advances in wireless filed in recent years. Wireless devices such as wireless mice, wireless keyboards, access points and wireless local area network (LAN) cards for computers are common and can be seen everywhere. Furthermore, latest notebooks have a built-in wireless LAN card so that they can communicates with other wireless devices such as access points without an additional wireless LAN card.
Every wireless device needs an antenna to receive wireless signals. Because the wireless device becomes more and more compact, the antenna in the wireless device is smaller and smaller.
A signal-receiving rate of an antenna is relevant to an antenna pointing of the antenna. Therefore, people always need to move the wireless device to adjust the position and rotation of the wireless device to find an optimum antenna point of an antenna on the wireless device in order to obtain a best signal-receiving rate.
However, frequently moving the wireless device in order to find the optimum antenna pointing is laborious and inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an antenna hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.